Animation/Episode 5
A Single-player Game? is the fifth episode of Quan Zhi Gao Shou (The King's Avatar) that aired on April 28th, 2017. Summary Inside the Tyranny headquarters, team captain Han Wenqing is exercising when he overhears his teammates gossiping. The main subject of their conversation is Zhou Zekai and how much more attractive he is than their own captain. Han Wenqing coughs behind them and tells them to keep their voices down. After they run away, Zhang Xinjie greets Han Wenjing and offers him files on Excellent Dynasty, Excellent Era's in-game guild. Zhang Xinjie suspects that it was Ye Qiu who helped set the Frost Forest record for Excellent Dynasty. Back in Happy Internet Cafe, Ye Xiu works on putting together a team—composed of a Brawler, Battle Mage, and Launcher—to break the Frost Forest record. Chen Guo asks Ye Xiu who this Launcher is going to be, and he responds noncommittally that he has "someone" in mind. That night the Excellent Era versus 301 Degrees match is being livestreamed in the Internet Cafe. When Ye Xiu walks into the room, the current matchup is Sun Xiang's One Autumn Leaf versus Xu Bin, the Grind King. Throughout the Group Competition portion of the match, Sun Xiang had defeated everyone on 301 Degrees 1 v 3. Despite Sun Xiang's overwhelming domination, Ye Xiu comments that Excellent Era will lose the match overall. True to this, 301 Degrees begins beating Excellent Era during the Team Competition due to Excellent Era's lack of teamwork. However, before the conclusion of the match is reached, the power in the Internet Cafe goes out. After the fact they learn that, true to Ye Xiu's word, Excellent Era had lost. While Tang Rou and Ye Xiu are sitting at the front counter, Liu Hao and Chen Yehui come in. Liu Hao begins hitting on Tang Rou, but she pays him no mind. Liu Hao finally notices Ye Xiu. Feeling arrogant over their difference in positions, Liu Hao attempts to mock Ye Xiu, complaining on how the former captain would always lecture him. However, Ye Xiu says he only lectured him because he made mistakes too often. After further pointing out Liu Hao's faults, Ye Xiu throws both Liu Hao and Chen Yehui out of the Cafe, citing the establishment's rights to turn away drunk customers. In the 10th Server, Crowd Lover, a level 23 Elementalist from Tyrannical Ambition, meets up with Lord Grim, Soft Mist, and Steamed Bun Invasion in front of Frost Forest. Crowd Lover is astonished to find out that of their team members, two were newbies to Glory. Before they enter, the last team member—Su Mucheng playing as the Launcher Cleansing Mist—arrives. When they enter the dungeon, the team engages the goblins inside. The teams damage and APM are so high, which astonishes Crowd Lover. As they progress through, the team draws the goblins away. Ye Xiu notes that, as a team, they kill more goblins, deal more damage, and cut time through teamwork. By now, even the newbies Steamed Bun and Soft Mist were performing at over 200 APM. All of a sudden, Su Mucheng uses the professional Launcher technique Delivery Gun. Crowd Lover recognizes this difficult skill and, connecting that with her being a female and of the Launcher class, suspects her real identity. In a room, a picture of three people sits on a windowsill. As she is playing, Su Mucheng smiles faintly at her screen. Characters *Han Wenqing *Zhang Xinjie *Ye Xiu playing as Lord Grim *Tang Rou playing as Soft Mist *Chen Guo *Sun Xiang playing as One Autumn Leaf *Xu Bin playing as Tide *Liu Hao *Chen Yehui *Steamed Bun Invasion *Jiang You playing as Crowd Lover *Su Mucheng playing as Cleansing Mist Gallery SoftMistCard.png Trivia *In the animation, only Liu Hao and Chen Yehui are present in the Happy Internet Cafe. However, in both the manhua and novel, Wang Ze and Fang Fengran are there as well. Category:Episode Category:Animation